User interface platforms provide a number of interfaces for referencing and using a bitmap image. These bitmaps are then often contained in user interface elements that let a software developer, for instance, to tile, scale, or stretch them. However, when bitmap-based images are stretched, they become blocky, and of lower quality. Vector graphics, on the other hand, allow scaling that maintains high quality regardless of the degree of scaling. But vector graphics typically aren't represented as an “image”, but rather as a series of instructions.